Les Perceptions différenciées
by DameAureline
Summary: Années soixante. Grande-Bretagne. Les habitants de la Terre ont leurs secrets, leurs douleurs, leurs amusements. Tous, évidement. Sans exceptions. Parmi ceux-là, quelques êtres ont eu des périodes particulières à vivre. Et ce qu'il en résultera va modifier l'approche du Monde magique de façon inattendue. (REFONTE DES CHAPITRES)
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteure :_**

**_Bonjour ou bonsoir aux personnes dont le regard va se porter sur cette petite histoire !_**

**_En ces lieux et en ce temps, vous voilà téléportés dans la décennie des années soixante. En Grande-Bretagne._**

**_Auprès d'habitants de la Terre, appliqués à vivre, à expérimenter, à découvrir, à ressentir._**

**_Cette histoire comporte les personnages, les idées du Monde de la grande J. K. Rowling, qui évidement lui appartiennent de droit.  
_**

**_Ma simple petite action, ici, consiste à employer certains des personnages du monde d'Harry Potter. Ils reçoivent en salaire une vie particulière née d'une idée simple : En quoi les années soixante pourraient-elles modifier le point de vue classique de l'histoire d'Harry Potter ?_**

**_Présence de personnages « canon » (leur patronyme, leur âge, leur caractère sont similaires)._****_  
_**

**_Thèmes : Magie, voyage, aventure, enfance, stress post-traumatique. _**

* * *

**_Dans l'espoir que vous puissiez apprécier cette histoire, voici le premier chapitre :_**

_Les Perceptions Différenciées_

**chapitre 1 : Distorsions **

* * *

_Tant de perceptions existent…_

_Voilà que des bouleversements étonnants et multiples arrivent et s'expérimentent. Tout cela grâce à la magnificence de la musique et de l'art, eh oui ! Puisqu'elle est multiple, cette naturelle perception, elle fera que plus d'une personne sera attirée par elle…Comme un papillon peut l'être par une fleur, aussi bien que par des flammes.  
_

* * *

Les couleurs n'apparaissaient pas sur l'écran allumé en cette soirée de 1964. Les nuances, sans autre choix, n'y variaient que peu. Du blanc étincelant, douloureux de puissance, à un gris sombre, lugubre, qui absorbe la lumière et atténue les distances. Aucune autre sorte de teinte ne peut se voir dans la technologie de l'époque, en direct sur les écrans. Ou alors il faut se coltiner des heures et des heures d'un travail harassant de précision, celui de peindre à la main, au pinceau, sur la pellicule fragile et légère. Et sans faire des pâtés épais. Ni avoir la main leste. Avec le prix et la lenteur de réalisation, le _changement _est plus que rare. Il peut aussi y avoir du mouvement très rapide, mais ce n'est pas une chance, avec d'horripilants petits points noirs et blancs excités et bruyants. Et ces horreurs graphiques se promènent avec une vitesse désagréable partout sur l'appareil de télévision, la journée à la faveur d'un orage virulent. Et qu'on puisse surnommer ces affreux points… de la _neige_ !

Était-ce sensé être de la poésie ?

Les tenues des quatre personnes sur la scène, ce jour-là, cependant, _sont _colorées. Oh que oui,_ colorées_, et avec des teintes… Qui a de quoi rendre toute autre couleur, en comparaison, facilement pâle et imparfaite. Vêtus chacun, soit de rose fuchsia, d'orange chatoyant, de jaune acidulé et de bleu ciel pimpant, c'est selon, les quatre hommes sont filmés en direct. Ils s'éclatent. Leur joie est forte. Et ils savourent ces instants de partage, avec leur public.

Qui le leur rend bien. Enfin, quand les artistes parviennent à s'entendre jouer, à travers les hurlements stridents et les gestes hystériques des _fans. _Ça aussi, _c'est selon_.Professionnels et appliqués, ils sont heureusement capables de composer de mémoire et sans le retour de l'oreille. Il vaut mieux, vu le contexte. Mais quel comble pour des musiciens !

Cette soirée-là, une délicate demoiselle se trouve dans une transe provoquée par la musique. Ses abondants cheveux pâles sont finement tressés entre eux avec des rubans de satin colorés, et ils ondulent aisément aux mouvements de la tête. Elle est silencieuse puisque les paroles des chansons ne traversent pas ses lèvres. Avec entrain, le rythme aidant, elle guide sa fougue dans ses membres, et elle bondit, trépigne, balance ses bras en tous sens. Elle perçoit vaguement les lieux où elle se trouve, ses lunettes ne tenant pas en place avec tous ses mouvements. Elle adore cela ! Terriblement ! Elle ressent une joie sauvage et brute apparaître. Profondément enfouie et délivrée petit à petit. Celle d'être libre, aérienne, sans crainte du paraître. Donc sans gêne… Et sans remords, diantre !

Le fait qu'elle soit myope et que son environnement soit flou, et donc non centré sur le regard des autres, y est pour quelque chose dans cette spontanéité, sans qu'elle n'en prenne pleinement conscience. Prise dans sa danse, l'adolescente s'applique à se concentrer sur le profond bouleversement que procure le concert télévisuel. Elle visualise à peu près que les autres spectateurs à côté d'elle sont aussi en train de s'agiter. Ce sont surtout les volumes d'air brassés qui le lui indiquent, ainsi que le son étouffé des pas. Comme chaque participant, elle a ôté ses chausses. C'est plus discret. Ses pieds sont donc nus et battent le pavé froid des dalles de briques vernies qui parsèment le sol. De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne percute personne, tout va bien. Ses camarades d'école et leurs parents pour certains s'éclatent à qui mieux mieux avec des pas de danse improvisés et des postures mimant l'exercice des instruments de musique. Cette somme d'individualité qui est conjointe grâce à une merveille, une beauté intangible, une féérie crée de la rencontre de la musique, du chant, de l'art.

La jeune élève est prénommée Alice. C'est une Poufsouffle. Elle prend d'assaut une chaise en rotin entre chaque interlude des musiciens. Par deux fois déjà elle s'est vautrée en se trompant dans l'évaluation des distances, déclenchant d'ailleurs un rire clair et puissant d'une jeune enfant, à côté d'elle, vêtue d'une robe de lin avec des fleurs peintes dessus. Alice, tout dans son exaltation, ne lui en veut pas précisément pour ce qui semble apparaître comme une honte pour cette effrontée. La plus âgée estime qu'il est possible de rire sans mesquinerie, et elle a assez de recul sur elle-même pour partager un éclat de joie avec ses camarades. Surtout que les mains d'Alice tremblent trop pour bien saisir ses lunettes. Ses jambes flageolent même dès qu'elle arrête ses pas de danse. Son cœur bat intensément. Ses mains sont moites. Tremblantes… Oh fichtre son corps n'a pas du tout l'habitude de tant ressentir ! Ses deux camarades de Pouffsouffle, toutes deux extatiques et qui l'accompagnent dans sa ferveur en font autant dans le reflux d'adrénaline et renversent à l'instant même le punch coco-citrouille sur la nappe de la table. Aucune des trois n'a la force d'en rire à voix haute. Trop essoufflées. Elles savourent tout de même l'instant de répit et rient à leur manière. A la _manière Pouffsouffle_ en fait. Directe, précise, dans leur joie de vivre et de partager.

Les pichets se vident rapidement tant la dépense d'énergie donne soif aux participants dans la pièce. Les victuailles sont appétissantes : il y a sur la droite de la table un volumineux pain de seigle sur une grande planche de bois et un couteau aiguisé placé à côté. Ensuite, de la marmelade d'oranges et de la gelée de fraises dans deux bocaux en verre. A côté d'eux, dans trois plats en étain, se trouvent des fruits confis, un cheesecake entamé et du hareng saur aux oignons. Quelques assiettes de porcelaine se trouvent éparpillées sur la table en attente d'utilisation, ainsi que des couverts propres dans une bannette d'osier. Les verres et les pichets, quant à eux, se trouvent sur la gauche de la table, avec des serviettes en tissu. Clouée au mur, il y a une sorte de cuvette en émail remplie d'eau claire, près d'un bloc de savon humide.

Le concert reprend rapidement, les interludes sont courts, quelques secondes à peine, et les trois amies du même âge frémissent d'impatience à se dépenser encore, ensemble, avec leur joie de vivre en bandoulière. Elles se dépêchent de plier le tissu poisseux en boule et le placent sur une assiette vide sur un coin de la table, dans l'attente de le laver plus tard avec l'eau du puits à l'extérieur.

Le père de la fille blonde gigote derrière elle avec une cuillère à soupe : pour l'instant il mime un micro entre ses mains et les quelques pas de danse associés qu'il regarde être fait en direct par le chanteur à la guitare inversée. Il contemple sa chère petite qui s'amuse tant ce soir en riant à gorge déployée devant les pitreries du musicien à la batterie. Il n'oublie pas non plus d'imiter ensuite son tempo effréné, avec une intense lueur de joie dans ses yeux verts. Pris dans l'action, la bouche de cet homme est grande ouverte mais presque silencieuse. Son souffle est audible à faible distance mais pas la mélodie. Pourquoi ?

Parce que chacun, avant la retransmission, a convenu de ne pas du tout altérer le moment de détente par une quelconque prise de voix. Ni chants, ni cris dans la pièce. Les hurlements stridents et agressifs de tant de groupies comme cela est habituel à l'époque est déjà particulièrement pénible, alors que vivre pareille liesse est surtout personnel. Pas besoin de rendre sourd tout le voisinage car on ne sait pas se retenir en bramant sans interruption !

Il a été décidé également de ne pas effectuer de magie dans tout le périmètre de la mansarde où se trouve la merveilleuse télé. Cela est une habitude que de devoir contenir ses pulsions magiques. Cela principalement par ce qui est nommé _la visualisation du flux interne_.

C'est enseigné à domicile par des actions ludiques, puis approfondie à l'école (ou c'est commencé là-bas et fait à hautes doses si l'on est né de Moldus), puis distillée par touches à l'âge adulte, surtout par des revues et feuillets provenant du Ministère.

Ainsi, avant de rentrer dans la pièce, les convives eurent droit à une vérification des objets transportés. Surtout, ni amulettes, bijoux sorciers, gris-gris ou colifichets aux abords immédiats de la télévision. Pas de tissu transfiguré. Coiffure faite manuellement. Baguettes mises de côté, si possible dans une boîte ou un contenant épais de métal. Placées à treize pas au minimum, tous azimut. (C'est cela qui est le plus contraignant en fait si l'on ne maîtrise pas les bases arithmantiques).

Cela explique d'ailleurs que le lieu de rassemblement soit à l'écart d'une source magique, afin de bénéficier d'une retransmission « optimale ». Et puisque la Magie laisse des traces, il y a un laps de temps nécessaire par rapport aux sorts lancés, dont l'onde résiduelle reste succinctement près de la peau ou des appendices magiques (baguettes, talismans, artefacts). Le temps qu'elle se dissipe, il faut toujours compter quelques minutes.

* * *

Donc, avisés, les sorciers ici présents ont pris soin de venir à la mode moldue, sur une certaine distance convenue à l'avance.

Voici la logique de ces surplus de précautions préalables, peut-être incompris de prime abord pour un regard non averti. Pour pouvoir s'assurer de regarder convenablement une télévision, qui est un appareil récepteur d'ondes radio, il ne faut surtout pas brouiller le flux de réception, dans l'équivalent de sept mètres au minimum. C'est simple en y pensant. Comment ? Dans ce cas, il ne faut pas de transfiguration ni de sortilèges à proximité de l'objet. Normal : ces pratiques créent une modification de l'environnement immédiat, donc aussi de l'air ambiant. Logique, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est que, voyez-vous, rechercher à s'acclimater à son environnement, magique ou pas, est considérée d'utilité publique puisque c'est tout simplement une nécessité déjà enseignée à la base par Mère-Nature. Il est acquis de beaucoup de personnes magiques qu'il est fort utile de s'améliorer par des travaux pratiques, des exercices de simulation, des échanges précis de connaissance. Ici, c'est en utilisant aussi les avancées foisonnantes de l'autre monde humain.

Prenez les technologies moldues, par exemple. Rien qu'elles dans les années soixante où nous sommes. Pensez donc ! Quelles nouveautés dans les demeures sans magies, ces gros appareils électriques rutilants ! Aspirateurs ! Lave-linge ! Lave-vaisselle ! C'est une mise en pratique d'une amélioration de vie avec des grosses boîtes bruyantes à la place de sorts domestiques, mais c'est une avancée ! Par contre, les réclames qui accompagnent ces objets sont tellement étranges ! Comment ne pas comprendre le mépris des femmes là-dedans ? Car le dessin commun de « La ménagère britannique » idéale consiste… Et bien en une pin-up qui se coltine les tâches ménagères avec un sourire de concours de miss… Et l'inébranlable bonheur de servir son logis comme le ferait un quelconque Elfe de maison !

Et puis toujours dans la technologie, voilà qu'est dévoilée depuis quelques mois une recherche ardue. Dingue ! Si extravagante qu'elle en paraît fabuleuse et onirique : bientôt, peut-être, des humains sur la Lune ! Tout bonnement incroyable ! Avez-vous bien conscience, braves sorciers, de ce grain de folie ? De ce que la société civile britannique moldue vit là, maintenant, dans la décennie soixante ? Et en plus avec la surprenante mode vestimentaire, les actions politiques et les activités artistiques foisonnantes, il y en a des analyses et des illustrations qui sortent des presses gouvernementales sorcières !

Les brochures réalisées sont logiquement mises en presse après validation par un ensemble d'expérimentations et de vérifications. Il faut être précis ! Pour ce faire il faut noter l'aide précieuse que nombre de sangs-mêlés et nés-de-moldus peuvent offrir dans ces domaines. Scientifique, au sens large, ou historique, par exemple. Les ouvrages ou brochures, selon les thèmes, sont donnés dans les foyers sorciers par courrier ministériel cacheté. Il est de bon aloi de s'assurer d'une mise à niveau adaptée, et cela en fonction de la position géographique des habitations, du métier, etc. Cette attention approfondie de ne pas être en reste de l'autre monde humain aide les personnes magiques à ne pas être inertes et centrée sur leurs petites personnes.

Il y a de quoi rêver de bien des choses, non ?

Autant dire, ce soir-là, que les personnes rassemblées ici expérimentent de plusieurs façons, puisque leur reflexe d'employer une baguette ou un artéfact au sens large doit être réfréné. Le silence imposé, l'entraînante saveur de changer du quotidien, et la maîtrise du concert par les artistes sur scène permettent à tout ce petit monde de mettre en pratique leurs sensations, leurs perceptions de façon plus subtile qu'à l'ordinaire. Et la communion spontanée et universelle de la musique est un puissant moteur.

Oui, il fut si particulier, ce temps-là, et à travers le monde, beaucoup de personnes furent transportées en ce moment précis par la saveur inimitable d'artistes précurseurs, intemporels et de grand talent. De cette fraîcheur soufflant sur le rock.

Les tenues vestimentaires des jeunes, cette année-là sont d'ailleurs tout _simplement_ flashy pour beaucoup d'entre eux : teintes très vives et étonnantes, souvent bariolées, marque d'une recherche d'originalité assumée. Action très peu commune pour un important nombre de personnes en même temps, et si parfaite pour l'époque. Tant de liberté dans les habits (dans la recherche spirituelle et les mœurs aussi) que la « période » allait être, au fil des ans, source pour une myriade de personnes d'une recherche éperdue. Pour ceux qui la vivait en ce moment-même, dans la décennie soixante. Et pour beaucoup d'autres aussi, qui par la suite en recevraient des brides, des souvenirs épars recueillis par les anciens et les nostalgiques.

A la faveur des vacances d'été, débutantes, nombreux sont les élèves ou les habitants britanniques qui se hâtent donc de faire le plein d'achats, ou collecter des affaires, des souvenirs dans le domaine musical. Pas simplement pour un groupe particulier, c'est simplement la mode collective.

A cette époque l'on aime expérimenter, participer. C'est une ferveur qui émerge, latente, que d'employer la musique pour cela, aussi.

Mais déjà cosmopolite, affairée, créatrice, instructive. Et dévorante.

* * *

Toujours près de la table, dans la masure, quatre personnes rousses ont les yeux rivés sur l'appareil devant eux. Il y a deux frères jumeaux aux coiffures dissemblables qui se goinfrent de hareng saur avec la même avidité. Sans être assis, ils bougent leurs fesses en rythme, de gauche à droite, et prennent soin de se les percuter l'un l'autre avec un rire rentré. Ils dévorent allègrement le poisson à leur portée qu'ils ont placé dans une assiette commune, mais bien élevés, tout de même, en laissent ce qu'ils estiment être une part raisonnable aux autres convives. Auprès d'eux se trouve leur petite sœur. Elle a juste suivit le mouvement familial de se diriger vers la table, et dépense son énergie en mouvements de jambes. Sa jupe de lin est parsemée de fleurs mauves et jaunes, peintes à la main, qui paraissent onduler dans le vent crée par la danse. Elle a encore le souvenir de la chute involontaire de la grande Pouffsouffle, et elle ricane sans y arriver silencieusement. La mère des trois enfants pioche pour sa part quelques fruits confits avec élégance. Un sourire franc aux lèvres, elle ferme les yeux, rassasiée doublement. Quel bonheur, ô Nature, que de ne pas être sourde, et de se laisser porter par le tempo enivrant…

Enfin repus pour le moment, les deux presque-adolescents vaquent à leurs occupations. Fabian a ses mains essuyées promptement sur son mouchoir en coton remis en poche et s'approche lentement d'Alice. Presque timidement. Il cherche à lui faire comprendre sa présence pour danser avec elle et coordonner ses mouvements avec les siens. Mais puisqu'il se doit d'être silencieux, cela fait trois fois depuis son repas qu'il essaye par gestes, et il n'est pas encore parvenu à ses fins. Ses techniques d'approche classique n'ont pas de prise en fait, tant elle est dans son monde, portée par le plaisir de la danse et de la musique. Il comprend aisément aussi que ses lunettes absentes, comme elles sont laissées sur la table, la coupe davantage encore de lui. Puisqu'il craint que la faire sursauter puisse créer une impulsion magique, que faire ? Oh… Peut-être en lui tendant un verre après l'interlude prochain ?

Les yeux doux et rieurs, Gédéon, qui est le jumeau aux cheveux longs, a quant à lui préféré rester sur la piste de danse où il s'est joint au père d'Alice. Le musicien qu'ils voient à la télévision a une telle frénésie à utiliser son instrument qu'il se fait imiter illico par le jeune homme en agitant sa fourchette aussi nerveusement qu'une guitare. Le père en question a toujours sa cuillère en main, et il s'adonne en retour à imiter les gestes d'une groupie hystérique qui se pâme devant son idole (heureusement sans les cris stridents qui vont avec).

Décalé de ces personnes et longeant le mur le plus au fond de la pièce, se trouve le plus jeune des enfants ici même. C'est un garçon aux cheveux courts et lisses avec même des débris végétaux éparpillés dedans sans qu'il n'en ait pris garde. Il est attiré avec avidité par ce monde étonnant et nouveau. A bien le regarder, ce petit bonhomme a d'ailleurs une taille… Fine. Et il est possible de dire, vu son comportement, qu'il est timoré. Non... Plus que cela… Extrêmement surpris.

Silencieux, introverti, il n'ose donc pas se mêler aux autres participants. Il ne souhaite tout simplement pas indiquer sa présence si possible, parce qu'il n'est pas censé être là à la base. Évidemment, comme il est silencieusement caché dans un recoin à l'extérieur de la bâtisse imposante, les autres humains n'ont pas remarqué sa présence jusqu'à présent. Les gens sont occupés devant l'écran allumé que l'enfant ne distingue pas aisément, décalé sur sa droite, à travers une fenêtre ovoïde. Le rebord de bois est maculé d'une volumineuse masse de mousse verte. Le carreau de verre, au départ logiquement translucide, s'est salit au fil du temps d'un gros tas de poussière de terre portée par le vent.

L'enfant malingre scrute avidement ce qu'il peine à voir à l'intérieur, au travers de la pâle lueur qu'il peut distinguer. Il est bienheureux, soulagé, ébahi devant son audace, d'avoir pu s'extirper de la maison familiale pour venir ici. Oh bon sang oui… Bien qu'il soit pétrit d'appréhension. Il n'était pas au courant que des Moldus, et probablement de plusieurs familles, puissent ainsi se regrouper dans un lieu pareil, en pleine Nuit-Blanche. Surtout pour faire…_ cela_, vous voyez ?

Comme elle l'intrigue, cette action de gigoter partout que font les humains qu'il aperçoit de son point d'observation. De bouger en tous sens. De… de faire des mouvements bizarres avec des couverts ? Et il n'y a pas de rythme égal entre participants, pour les pas, les mouvements du corps... Il n'a jamais fait pareille « action », c'est qu'elles sont très codifiées les danses qui lui ont été inculquées, et elles ne sont font pas nu-pieds… Ni avec des rubans qui virevoltent… Ni avec de la nourriture en bouche… Ni les mains prises… Ni pareille musique… C'est qu'il y a tellement de choses à énumérer qui le surprennent !

Comme ils sont si étonnants, les Moldus. Et il est là, près d'eux ! Dans leur antre cachée et enfin découverte !


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour vous expliquer précisément le cheminement de pensée du petit vadrouilleur, voici ses raisons : ce jeune sorcier se trouvait sur le balcon de sa chambre, pas loin d'ici en fait, à contempler le Triangle d'été dont les trois plus lumineuses étoiles sont alors déjà visibles dans la pénombre approchante. Précisons par ailleurs que la Nuit-Blanche empêche naturellement l'ombre de la Terre d'être _complètement_ obscure. C'est une altération naturelle de la perception de l'obscurité.

Mais bien que cela soit important… Revenons à ce jeune garçon.

C'est sa passion et son exutoire, à ce petit être, de rêver, de savourer le vent qui souffle dès qu'arrive le crépuscule, d'admirer les teintes chaudes des nuages et du ciel lorsque se couche le Soleil…

Il aime profondément s'extraire de son carcan éducatif devant l'infini du ciel comme témoin et comme guide, avec dans le cœur le rêve intense de voler dans les cieux.

Alors par esprit de précision il le fait toujours lumières éteintes pour être tranquille. Donc pas de bougie, pas de torche, pas de lucioles en bocal. Juste la pénombre approchante de la nuit, sa lunette astronomique et sa boîte de lentilles focales sur la table basse. Oui, comme il est bien, ici.

Paisible.

Heureux.

A satiété.

Le garçonnet est souvent sous le regard attendrit et vigilent de Rezara, le plus âgé des Elfes de sa maison. Le plus compétent, aussi. En cette qualité et avec son expérience, il est considéré par les trois autres Elfes comme le plus apte à veiller au développement doux du petit Maitre en devenir… (Tant qu'à faire, autant le rendre réceptif aux êtres magiques, n'est-ce pas…)

Et depuis cinq mois, depuis qu'il sait bien assimiler ses lectures, précisément, sans aide de quiconque, le petit bonhomme réitère le plus possible sa passion dévorante et pacifique. Dès que la météo le permet, il entreprend ses observations des cieux, de la Lune, des constellations. Et des environs.

Voilà donc ce que faisait l'enfant il y a encore peu de temps.

Puisqu'il regardait vers ce point cardinal, il put remarquer par hasard, plein Ouest, quelques toutes petites lueurs parasites, près de la Lune déjà levée. Lointaines. Mobiles. Au raz de l'horizon. Vu l'emplacement, elles étaient apparues dans la lisière de la colline-aux-fleurs-des-champs, comme il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer cette lointaine portion de nature faisant face à sa fenêtre. De son point d'observation élevé, les lueurs longeaient lentement la colline sans interruption flagrante, juste quelques fois, une sorte de ralentissement. D'après ce qu'il en savait et pouvait voir de là-haut, cette partie-là de la nature était au dehors des bornes sorcières. Et la lueur qu'il percevait était jaune pâle au fait. Pas d'autres teintes. Pas l'orange caractéristique des torches de bois. Pas un point oscillant comme le font les faisceaux maigres des baguettes… Oh !

Vite, fébrile, le voilà qui se dépêche de changer le focus des lentilles de sa lunette astronomique pour les remplacer avec d'autres plus épaisses et scruter alors, si cela est possible, les gens devant lui avec son appareil. Il a besoin de raccourcir la longueur focale pour une vision approchée et c'est impératif de changer les lentilles.

Comme ça, avec de la chance, il pourrait obtenir des détails et vérifier correctement.

Il doit se dépêcher ! Ses lentilles sont très bien protégées, elles sont précieuses et il doit les déballer dès qu'il en change. Peut-être n'aura-t-il pas le temps. Mais il faut bien qu'il teste !

Oui, il avait bien compris… Le temps qu'il fasse le changement pour voir de plus près, le groupe se trouve alors sous le couvert des châtaigniers du petit bois du lac, vers l'Ouest-Sud-Ouest. Non, maintenant, trop difficile de les voir, avec cette végétation occultante.

Mais ! Il ne trouve même plus leurs lueurs, malgré ses efforts. Où peuvent-ils être ? Allez, montrez-vous ! Y a-t-il… Quoi ? Une grotte ? Non… Logiquement non… Une cave, peut-être, un abri, un logis ? Il ne s'est jamais rendu là-bas, c'est au dehors des bornes sorcières, alors il ne sait pas… Autre chose ? Allez, montrez-vous ! Allez… Mais que peuvent-ils bien faire dehors ? Et là-bas ? Quelle peut-être la logique… ?

Il énumère à voix basse ce qu'il comprend : il ne les a pas vus transplaner... Les lueurs ont bougé au loin à vitesse lente, en file indienne, et à un rythme à peu près similaire durant peut-être une minute, environ… Il n'a pas vu d'émanation de couleur vive et changeante… Donc pas de sort formulé, normalement… Oui, de toute logique, ce ne peut être que des Moldus ! Et il voudrait tant, avidement, même juste un peu, juste quelques instants s'il vous plaît, apprendre davantage sur eux !

Autre chose, n'importe quoi, différent que son pesant quotidien.

Il analyse avidement la zone, la balaye du regard, à l'affut.

_A l'affut…_

_Comme le Chat Botté qui patiente silencieusement… Et surprend l'Ogre pour le dévorer lorsqu'il s'est transformé en souris._

* * *

Il patiente plusieurs minutes fébrile et attentif. Il n'y a que les bruits de la Nature de son point d'observation élevé, alors qu'ils sont tout un groupe, dans la campagne pas loin de lui. Si seulement il pourrait les entendre rire… Ce serait idéal, en plus, pour pouvoir les retrouver !

Il scrute dans les lieux à découvert, sa lunette astronomique dans la main gauche, prête à l'emploi. Par habitude, il préfère utiliser ses yeux sans aide technique lorsqu'il recherche une cible à contempler. Pour observer sur une grande surface c'est bien plus efficace. Parce que les histoires qu'il a lues le prouvent : il faut être efficace quand même!

Des oiseaux viennent de s'envoler en grappe vers le rebord de la prairie. Des corbeaux ? Des corneilles noires ? Ces oiseaux se ressemblent trop pour qu'il soit certain… Ils sont nombreux… Bruyants… Donc peut-être dérangés par du mouvement ou du bruit ?

Alors…

Oui ! Une lueur vive est de nouveau là ! La même couleur ! Bien plus décalée vers la droite des murs, et proche de la prairie-aux-moutons, là où les oiseaux se sont enfuis. Oh, enfin, enfin !

Le garçon est rapide et emploie son outil avec vitesse et précision. Il est comme tout près des humains qu'il aperçoit maintenant.

Il exulte sur sa chaise. Il peut les voir, si proches !

Il se hâte sans attendre de mémoriser le plus de détails.

Plusieurs personnes se suivent, il ne se trompait pas. Ah… il y a trois lanternes de… Quoi… Du métal, peut-être ? Et une autre, différente, avec des grosses fleurs ou des papillons à grosses ailes ou quelque chose comme ça, dans les deux mains d'une personne plus petite. La lumière diffusée par les objets lui permet d'avoir quelques détails, mais en occulte d'autres aussi, comme les étoiles très brillantes enlèvent la netteté autour d'elles. Pour ce qui est visible, et compréhensif, les gens tournent leurs têtes, parlent peut-être, s'attendent ou accélèrent sur leur chemin. Ils sont… Sept personnes d'après son calcul. Adultes et enfants. Il n'y a pas d'animaux visibles qui soient de grande taille. Pas de chapeaux, pas de parapluies, pas d'ombrelles ouvertes non plus. Les cheveux des membres du groupe sont clairs d'ailleurs. Blonds ? Ou roux ? Ou blancs ? Il ne sait pas exactement. Ils ne sont pas sombres en tous cas. Plusieurs adultes portent des paniers tressés, peut-être de la nourriture comme pour un pique-nique ? Une personne à cueillit des fleurs, tiens, elle en a toute une brassée et les fait sentir à son voisinage.

Il y a aussi un objet porté par la main droite de l'adulte qui mène le groupe, au bout de son bras tendu vers le sol. Lourd, on dirait ? Sa lanterne est trop brillante pour bien éclairer ce qu'il tient : il ne visualise pas aisément ce qui est au bout du bras. Et la personne à la lumière peinte tourne autour du groupe, joyeuse. On dirait une fille. Son sourire est très grand, tant son visage est expressif. Et puisque ses dents sont visibles à travers de ses lèvres retroussées, c'est qu'elle rit sûrement, même s'il ne l'entend pas de là.

La troupe se dirige aux environs d'une bâtisse dont une partie du toit est visible aussi en plein jour, loin sur l'horizon. Rezala lui a déjà affirmé qu'il n'y a pas d'autres bâtiments au Sud, là-bas, seulement des champs, une forêt et des marais. L'enfant à l'habitude de croire son Elfe sur paroles. Donc les personnes qu'il a vues se rendent logiquement dans cette maison au toit visible, puisque la ville la plus proche dans cette direction est bien lointaine, surtout avec le soir tombant.

Le petit bonhomme patiente quelques minutes. Ils sont ensemble, parce que personne ne retourne sur ses pas, il est bien placé pour vérifier avec sa lunette. Mais pour quoi faire, dans ce lieu isolé ?

Il ne voit plus rien. A tous hasards, il compte cinq minutes en tournant de temps en temps la tête vers les aiguilles du réveil à balancier qui est dans sa chambre.

Puis, pour être sûr de ne pas les perdre encore tout à fait, il continue à vérifier.

A nouveau cinq…

Puis cinq autres minutes de plus.

Mais rien n'apparaît plus, dorénavant. Les lieux accessibles avec sa longue-vue sont retournés en sommeil.

Sans lumière. Sans mouvement.

_Comme dans le château de la Belle au Bois dormant…_

* * *

Le petit être, fébrile maintenant, à la bougeotte. Il a une habitude déjà bien ancrée de vadrouiller dans le domaine parental et pris d'une impulsion, lui qui souhaite tant se dépenser, il se chausse avec ses bottes de cuir fourrées plutôt que ses chaussons qu'il laisse sur le balcon. Il attrape son plaid de feutre pour s'en couvrir les épaules et se rend au rez-de-chaussée en quelques instants en cavalant les marches de bois qui mènent au rez-de-chaussée. Ses jambes sont flageolantes par la frustration profonde de ne pas savoir ce que peuvent bien faire ces gens-là, qui sont de toute évidence libres… Et heureux en groupe. C'était si visible avec la petite fille. Elle débordait de joie. Et l'autre, plus grande, plus adulte… Elle avait des fleurs légères, elle était libre de les sentir, de les partager…

Il s'approche de la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, zieute au hasard une gourde à moitié remplie qui traine sur la table de merisier où Polfi et Seduma fabriquent ensemble plusieurs sortes de paniers tressés de jonc et de rotin. Une bougie bleue pâle se trouve sur la table dans un chandelier d'étain et les éclaire bien. Le petit Maître sourit avec douceur et estime en prenant conscience de leur présence et penche sa tête vers eux, pour les saluer.

« Bonsoir, jeune héritier ours » répondent en chœur les deux Elfes espiègles, faisant rire leur vis-à-vis, qui connait comme eux l'explication d'un pareil surnom. « Que peuvent permettent vos Elfes ici dans la cuisine ? Désirez-vous une tisane ? Une histoire Elfique, avant le coucher ? Souhaitez-vous apprendre une partie des plantes cette nuit ? Apprendre le tressage des tiges souples ? »

« Elfe bâtisseur… Elfe des plantes… Mes salutations distinguées puissent-elles vous saluer chaleureusement en cette nuit de fêtes… » Répond en retour le petit bonhomme, les yeux vifs de son bon mot pour échanger avec eux, le rire encore présent dans sa voix puisqu'il vient d'imiter sa grand-mère et sa syntaxe maniérée. « Je ne cherche qu'à contempler la belle Lune, et les astres, messare. Ce ne sera pas long. Je ne souhaite pas vous déranger, je vous prie ».

« Nous ne sommes pas dérangés d'être à vos côtés, Héritier ».

L'enfant penche la tête vers eux deux, les joues rougissantes, et murmure nettement : « Merci à vous ».

Par habitude, sans réfléchir plus que ça, la gourde qu'il avait dans son viseur depuis son entrée en cuisine se retrouve dans ses mains fines. Il n'a pourtant pas soif, c'est qu'il est humble et timide. La gourde lui sert pour s'occuper les mains et ne pas les laisser trembler. Il la manie de vibrer comme ça lorsqu'il a une forte envie de comprendre quelque chose, lorsqu'il est assaillit de sensations nombreuses, ou que les réponses qu'il reçoit à ses questionnement lui sont cachées ou lui apparaissent être sans logique. C'est une peine sourde, latente. Et même s'il l'occulte involontairement, manquant trop d'interactions sociales pour le comprendre véritablement, cette mélancolie naturelle est assez souvent présente dans sa vie.

L'enfant se décale des Elfes et de la lourde table. Il tourne son corps vers une fenêtre à battants, proche de la porte d'entrée entre la cuisine et l'extérieur. Il s'approche du banc de fer forgé accolé au mur puis pose ses genoux sur un coussin de plumes d'oie. Il aime bien cette posture avec ses muscles moins utilisés pour son dos, il a moins mal aux articulations de cette manière pour regarder Nature. Et les Elfes sont si souvent dans la cuisine le soir qu'il peut facilement les entendre dialoguer dans leur langue étrange. Il pense avoir compris certains mots complexes, d'ailleurs, au fil du temps. Leurs dires rugueux et doux à la fois le bercent depuis tout petit.

Plusieurs bouquets de plantes séchées sont suspendus à la poutre peinte en vert pâle près de la porte. Les parfums sont parfois perceptibles. Ail blanc. Sauge. Thym. Serpolet.

L'enfant hume les discrètes senteurs, bizarrement mélangées puisque la sauge a été rajoutée récemment, puis il tourne son visage rond vers sa droite, le sourire aux lèvres. De la fenêtre proche de lui, le bâtiment où les gens se sont engouffrés n'est plus visible. L'enfant sait que cela est logique, surtout avec des arbres pour cacher. Au fait, il a aussi compris que les constellations guident pour le positionnement approximatif d'un emplacement dans les environs, tant que l'on ne tarde pas et que des nuages n'occultent pas la Lune ou les astres. De sa tour, la constellation du Dragon, qui commençait à apparaître, pointait vers l'Est. Il lève les yeux. Par entraînement et parce qu'elle est simple à reconnaître, il la retrouve aisément. Surtout qu'elle sépare et encercle dans les cieux la Grande et la Petite Ourse, deux constellations évidentes à retrouver pour quiconque ayant des bases d'astronomie. Et… C'était vers la tête de l'animal. Bien. Il visualise à peu près l'emplacement.

Comme cela serait agréable d'aller les rejoindre, ces voyageurs ! La fille aux fleurs et les autres marcheurs avaient une joie visible à des centaines de mètres à la ronde ! Il aimerait tant vivre cela, ne pas avoir de crainte du paraître !

Dorénavant pris dans ses chimères d'évasion et de voyage, le jeune garçon imagine, de son rebord de fenêtre, accompagner les humains qu'il vient de voir ce tantôt. Puisque l'infini de l'espace l'emporte dans son sillage avec aisance, le voilà qu'il plonge dans ce qu'il espère tant vivre lui-même en grande quantité : de la douceur infinie, continuelle, du partage en nombre dans la voix des humains adultes, comme il en a déjà vu dans les Fables et les livres des Elfes lorsque les personnages deviennent appréciés, et ont dû, pour y arriver, fait preuve de courage ou de volonté.

Oh… Sentir les fleurs à pleins poumons, les tresser, les effleurer… S'il pouvait le faire devant les adultes sans être rappelé à l'ordre de rester droit et stoïque en la présence de ses aînés comme sa grand-mère aime tant le lui intimer avec une voix qu'il déteste !

Qu'il puisse parler avec des enfants sans limitations dans ses questions… Apprendre d'eux bien davantage ! Leurs joies, leurs espoirs… Leurs façons de se faire aimer des plus grands.

Il en rêve, de cette liberté, depuis que les livres des Contes le lui ont montré. Par sa nature contemplative et méticuleuse, l'enfant a dévié ses forces et ses attentes vers la Nature toute entière et de très abondants désirs de la contempler à travers le monde, principalement par le voyage onirique à défaut de pouvoir y parvenir physiquement à satiété.

Tout ça lui pèse…. Tout ça serait savoureux sans les peines qui l'enserrent…

Comme il serait heureux sans ses cauchemars récurrents !

Il déteste avec force les cris, heureusement rares, et les lamentations, malheureusement plus fréquentes, qui sont communs dans les interactions sociales avec les membres de sa famille, et entre eux. Il pleure souvent le soir, quelques larmes traitresses qu'il n'aime définitivement pas ressentir sur ses joues rondes. Dans ces moments-là, il est prisonnier de sa faiblesse, de ses cauchemars anciens à vif, ou de ses espoirs d'enfant altérés par des comportements qui ne le respectent pas autant qu'ils ne le devraient, pas autant qu'il ne le voudrait, pas _parfaitement_, pas comme cela est possible entre les Elfes. Eux, jamais ils se chamaillent ou crient ou se fâchent.

Le cœur et l'esprit à fleur de peau du petit bonhomme lui font prendre conscience qu'il est fragile et impuissant face aux impératifs continuels qui leur sont imposés, à eux, les jeunes, les rêveurs, les faibles, les non-puissants.

Il est trop analytique pour son propre bien : il est tout ça à la fois, et il le sait déjà. Il ne pourra rien y faire tant qu'il ne_ grandira_ pas !

Lui, Héritier de sa famille, estime ne pas être petit autant que ce que les adultes peuvent certifier…

Mais à chaque fois, des points de vue des adultes de sa famille, il ne peut jamais encore _parfaitement_ leur prouver sa maturité.

Sa main droite malaxe la fine chaîne d'argent qui cercle son cou délicat. Une belle pierre bleue y trouve si souvent place qu'il a pris l'habitude de tripatouiller son bijou pour occuper ses mains et soulager ses pensées.

Il sursaute soudain : il y a un vide !

Son _pendentif de restriction de zone _est au poignet de sa mère, ce soir !

Et puisque ses parents vont danser, ils sont encore un peu indisponibles, cette nuit !

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillent : Ce n'est pas qu'un rêve ! Oui ! Tu peux, tu peux ! Ton pendentif te restreint pour ça, mais pas maintenant ! Plus maintenant !


	3. chapitre 3

**NdA : ****le petit garçon malingre, qui est-il ? Son nom n'est pas précisé dans le récit, jusqu'à présent… Auriez-vous des idées ?**

* * *

Comme il est tout heureux de ne plus avoir à porter ce pendentif que sa mère aime tant !

Il trépigne, il bondit, tout rempli d'allégresse, en tournoyant sur lui-même et manquant de tomber au sol. Les deux Elfes à quelques mètres de lui analysent cette bouffée de joie qui ondule si librement de lui d'un œil mi-ébahi, mi-intrigué.

Tout en plongeant sa main dans son tablier de travail, Polfi demande discrètement à son camarade : « Faut-il que l'Aîné veille ?

-Fort probable », lui répond Seduma, cessant de tresser des joncs pour se concentrer sur ce que l'enfant, devant lui, crée involontairement comme puissantes ondulations. Elles ressemblent à des bulles d'alcool, du champagne peut-être puisqu'elles sont pétillantes et nombreuses, et légères aussi. Leur teinte oscille entre le rose, la nacre et le cuivré. Tout autour de lui, elles s'envolent dans un vent invisible aux yeux de l'enfant, tandis que les Elfes, bien plus analytiques, parviennent à en avoir conscience sans aucune difficulté.

Leur jeune Maître ouvre la porte de la cuisine et s'engouffre dehors en courant, comblé de joie et bondissant comme un cabri.

Polfi se lève en sortant de son tablier un miroir rectangulaire. Seduma contourne la table pour se rapprocher de lui et farfouille dans la poche de son petit pantalon tout en cherchant l'enfant des yeux. De leurs mains épaisses, les deux Elfes touchent leur miroir individuel avec leur mot de passe secret, afin de communiquer avec Rezala.

Une série de dessins dans un cartouche égyptien leur « répond » quelques secondes plus tard, signe que l'Aîné prend l'appel. En murmurant dans leur langue Elfique, ce qui produit d'autres symboles sur la surface du miroir, ils lui décrivent la soudaine et puissante lueur qui vient d'apparaître dans l'environnement immédiat du Petit Maître.

Vigilent et intrigué, lui aussi, le brave Rezala les écoute patiemment et pose des questions via le système de communication retranscrit sur l'écran nimbé de mercure. Oui, pareille puissante bouffée n'est guère commune chez l'Héritier. L'Elfe aîné va se dépêcher de rentrer, leur promet-il. Sa cérémonie chamanique est d'une durée précise et non modifiable… Mais il peut venir un peu plus vite après.

Il ne terminera donc pas tous les trocs qui sont communément réalisés entre les Elfes-aînés-des-Demeures et les divers autres Êtres de la Magie.

Les deux subalternes émettent une franche réticence à de pas effectuer les échanges. Elles sont réalisées après la troisième soirée de la Semaine-du-Solstice. Elles sont de bon augure pour les récoltes à venir.

Les deux Elfes le lui indiquent avec une politesse éloquente.

Après quelques secondes, l'Aîné décide :

_-Soit. Mais à vérifier et moduler en fonction des actions de l'Héritier. Veillez sur notre cher Ourson avec diligence. Indiquez ce qu'il se passe avec la précision de notre rang. Je ne peux vous parler encore que quelques minutes. Puis seulement vous lire. Soyez précis, je vous prie. Décrivez les actions et surtout ce qui change de l'ordinaire. Vous êtes aptes à agir avec netteté. Qu'importe le reste._

_-Oui, volontiers, Rezala. _

_-Oui, cela sera fait. Merci pour tes conseils. Nous ferons._

La communication effectuée, Seduma a une illumination :

« Oh diantre, Polfi. Il va falloir réveiller Ozbaj ! »

Le regard qu'ils se lancent indique qu'ils en viennent à la même conclusion : elle va encore mettre leurs nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle est désagréable comme pas deux quand elle est réveillée en sursaut, très ronchonne sans sa ration de sommeil.

« Que…

-Non. Tu t'y étais rendu auparavant. Je te le dois… Veilles sur l'Ourson, vite. Il a besoin de nous.

-Merci. Courage, mon ami ». Puis, près de la porte, il rajoute : « Tu seras toujours plus brave qu'elle ne le dit.

-Va, Seduma. Le petit Maître…

-Oui… »

L'Elfe des plantes sort vite, cherche le petit garçon du regard et se place sans difficultés dans l'ombre des cerisiers pour vérifier discrètement. Le petit bonhomme n'est pas loin de là. Il tournoie autour d'un tronc tout en continuant à courir, dehors.

_Elle ne sera jamais pire que le Blitz, même sous les traits d'un Épouvantard,_ murmure Polfi pour lui-même, dans le silence revenu dans la pièce.

* * *

Anticipant les grommellements de la benjamine, l'Elfe des runes se rend dans la Tanière en soupirant lourdement. Il frotte ses yeux fatigués. Il baisse la tête, l'esprit en peine, ne regardant que ses pieds.

Il y a le silence, profond, opaque, lourd en ces lieux. Levant la tête, tendant l'oreille, Il n'entend pas le ronronnement discret des appareils de purification d'air qui sont toujours en marche dans les lieux de protection souterrains.

Il tourne la tête, s'attendant à croiser des personnes affairées avec des outils ou des denrées dans leurs mains, des enfants à vite cacher silencieusement, des biens à conserver à tout prix.

Le manque de clarté fait son œuvre dans l'esprit de l'Elfe.

Par vague, il a le souvenir épart que les appareils de purification ne sont débranchés que lorsque l'on nettoie leurs filtres…

Donc après des explosions.

A cause de la poussière des dégâts des bombes.

Le tunnel ondule devant lui, les murs modifient leur teinte. Oh, c'est à peine apparent. Il ne le remarque même pas, en vérité. Cette perception altérée n'est pas lucide.

Levant ses mains par reflexe, il tâtonne, surpris de ne pas tousser et que l'air puisse rester humide.

Dès qu'une détonation se produit à proximité des lieux de vie, il y a toujours du dégât respiratoire. Ici, l'air est… Tout à fait respirable, remarque-t-il après trois inspirations. Les amas de poussière sèche qui agrémentent sûrement l'atmosphère, quelque part ailleurs (même s'il ne sait pas où dans le voisinage) ne sont donc pas encore arrivés ici. Bien. Toujours ça de pris. Il n'y a pas l'odeur ferreuse du sang, non plus. Heureusement.

Marchant par à-coup d'un pas imprécis, Polfi n'a pas conscience de la déviance de son esprit. Nerveux, il se retient au mur frais comme il peut. Ses mouvements deviennent agités ils sont hagards, presque tremblants.

Il entend un écho de cri lointain, dans un lieu incertain. Un déchirement à son cœur sensible. C'est un hurlement intense. Court. Puissant.

_La peine qui s'exprime._

Les dégâts…Les dégâts des bombes… Les nuages de poussière d'effondrement… Il en a vécu plusieurs, des destructions de ce genre_…_

_Là-bas._

Les éclats d'objets qui apparaissent au gré du vent… les tremblements d'effroi… Les objets calcinés, ou morcelés, ou en miettes, ou introuvables, pulvérisés… Les hurlements déchirants…

La peine vivante, exacerbée par l'odorat, par la vue, par le toucher et le goût, rendue palpable à tous les sens…

Les silences hébétés, ou les fracas d'objets détruits, les gémissements des survivants qui craignent la Mort, dans les plaines sans vie apparente, seulement souterraine, quelquefois… Et encore….

Le sang, rarement visible en vérité, toujours annonciateur de malheur à découvrir…

Et la poupée, la poupée de chiffon… Là-bas… Oh, celle de la petite… Devenue si sale, au sol, au tissu de coton enventr…

Le cœur de Polfi bat lourdement dans son thorax, au rythme de sa mesure effrénée.

Il s'arrête en chemin sans même le visualiser.

Une résurgence de souvenirs morcelés tournoie par leur vie propre, sans relâche, comme un tourbillon spontané que rien n'arrête.

Polfi la connait, cette douloureuse perception qui l'assaille de ses griffes mortelles. Il sait qu'elle existe. Cette damnée force est si rapide à agir, si prompte à venir détruire tout ce qu'elle aperçoit !

La peine…

Elle est dévorante par sa nature même. Elle est absurde de puissance quand elle apparaît quelque part. Partout, tout le temps ! Elle altère la perception dans tous les esprits en proie à un bouleversement, elle emporte très vite la lucidité de tous les êtres qui la croise dans leur malheur.

La peine…

Elle est cruelle par nature, la peine. C'est sa manière d'être….Sa _maudite_ manière… De se créer elle-même… De se montrer au Monde… D'affirmer son existence…

La peine….

Polfi hyperventile, fermant ses poings sous le flux de souvenirs atroces qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter d'affluer, glissant contre le mur de pierre qui ne le maintient pas.

Il pleure sa détresse sans interruption, hagard, inerte, impuissant.

Une vibration stridente prend place dans sa poche. Polfi en bondit de surprise et trébuche au sol. Il s'érafle la main droite en voulant se rattraper aux roches qui le bordent.

Il n'avait pas eu à vivre cette sensation d'une vibration sur sa peau comme celle-là, dans ses souvenirs précédents. Il touche ce qui fait ce mouvement anormal, simplement mû par l'instinct primaire qui le fait attraper pour comprendre.

Cela lui prend plusieurs secondes pour que ce qu'il contemple soit correctement analysé par son cerveau sans les données parasites de sa mémoire passée.

C'est son miroir de nacre qui est là.

Un miroir.

Pour le dialogue.

Les pensées.

Et aider.

* * *

Il retourne dans ses sensations présentes en quelques secondes.

Il vient de comprendre qu'il retournait se noyer dans sa détresse.

Il va encore en faire une dépression s'il songe davantage à tout ce carnage… Il ne doit pas le laisser le dévorer.

D'humeur lasse, après ses tergiversations, Polfi décide de se reprendre en mains en soufflant fort. Il doit en finir avec sa commission. Ses yeux lavande se rivent sur l'écran de nacre, des larmes plein des joues. De son pouce épais, il descend en tremblant le fil de conversation pour retrouver la base des actions de l'Héritier. Son dos raidi est douloureux, ses jambes fines sont crispées, mais il s'efforce de s'en tenir à la conversation.

Dehors, avec précision, Seduma a en effet pris soin de décrire l'exaltation de l'enfant. C'est un langage à part entière que ces petites bulles colorées créées par la Magie, il faut dire.

Les Elfe peuvent déterminer ce langage. Ces êtres sont capables, par nature et simplicité, de comprendre et de déterminer bien des perceptions qui restent secrètes aux yeux des gens… Restés plus basiques qu'eux, dirions-nous.

En quelques instants, sur la base des descriptions de l'Elfe des plantes, Polfi rougit. Puis pâlit. Il se lève maladroitement, redresse son dos qui l'élance pour lui signifier son désaccord, marche maladroitement puis de plus en plus vite avec ses jambes raides, en boitant nettement, mais qu'importe. Honteux de ce temps perdu, honteux de s'être laissé emporter dans sa peine puissante tapie dans l'ombre comme un ennemi implacable qui veut bondir sur sa proie. Il prend sur lui de frapper le code musical de la porte de la Nourricière.

Oui, oui, Ozbaj n'aime vraiment pas qu'il s'en serve. Elle l'estime réservé à _des actions téméraires_ et a bien pris soin de toujours le présenter comme lâche, lui, le jeune Polfi, dans les insultes qu'elle peut prononcer dans sa colère. Oh, que ses cris aillent au vent, elle l'insupporte avec sa frustration qu'elle s'échine toujours à lui communiquer.

Sitôt la porte ouverte, les murs frais vibrent de la colère des deux êtres, mis en face à face. Quelques instants passent. Puis se produisent le bruit sec d'une gifle et une odeur fétide est envoyée s'échouer sur des cheveux.

* * *

Alors que Polfi se promenait dans les méandres de sa mémoire et de la demeure, le petit bonhomme vadrouilleur et virevoltant auprès des arbres était donc toujours dans son exaltation.

Il en était à songer qu'il n'était pas resté réveillé bien longtemps dans sa chambre, la veille et l'avant-veille : le crépuscule était maussade et inapte à l'observation astronomique. Puisque ses parents sont retournés ce soir à un autre bal des Festivités de la Nuit-Blanche… L'enfant présume qu'il a peut-être encore une heure, peut-être même plus pour revoir ses parents. Il somnolait sans trouver rapidement le sommeil et ne les a pas entendu jusqu'au coucher.

La fidèle Lune était proche du ventre du Cygne lorsqu'il entendit enfin s'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Alors, comparée à la position qu'elle a maintenant, cela lui paraît gigantesque comme durée !

Oh, belle Lune… Elle qui bouge tant, tout le temps, et toujours libre !

_Elle qui bouge tant…_

Soudain, il essaye de se rappeler les paroles de sa mère… Il a entendu que les bals ne sont pas aux mêmes adresses, lors des fêtes de la semaine du Solstice, que les lieux pour fêter et danser changent de place selon les jours… Alors… Peut-être que la durée peut changer, elle aussi ? Comme la vitesse des nuages qui change avec le Soleil et le vent ? Comme… Comme l'astre blanc, devant lui, toujours en mouvement ? Combien de temps cela durera-t-il ?

Voilà qui ne l'aide pas !

Lui qui virevolte jusqu'alors, le voilà qui s'arrête d'un coup, brisé dans sa vitesse, figé dans ses mouvements. Le petit garçon oscille avec souplesse. Il bascule sur ses jambes comme les roseaux se courbent par le vent. Il se dandine. Son malaise fait remonter une salive acide.

En réalité, il se met à comprendre. Il n'a aucune exacte connaissance de_ quand_ rentreront son père et sa mère, si c'est variable comme la nature fait tout le temps, là, devant lui.

Il vient de comprendre avec aigreur et lucidité que ses rêves, si rapides à apparaitre, ne l'aident pas grandement dans la réalité.

Il gémit d'une voix aigüe et sanglotante.

Puis il hurle fort. Son cri d'enfant attristé résonne lugubrement dans le jardin. Il braille avec aigreur, levant sa tête vers le ciel, fermant les yeux sous l'effort. Sa voix s'emporte loin et sa respiration est sifflante de ne pas être habituée à employer son énergie de la sorte.

Il s'époumone rapidement.

L'enfant perd le souffle, malgré lui. Il n'y a bientôt plus de son audible. Les rares volumes d'air expiré ne sont alors que des halètements malingres.

Délicatement, le jeune garçon place sa main gauche sur ses paupières humides. Il hoquette par à-coups. C'est avec chance qu'il reste encore debout, ayant un vertige dû à sa détresse. Il ferme la bouche, craignant subitement de vomir.

Son cœur lourd d'enfant fragile tambourine férocement jusque dans ses tympans. Il reste ainsi longtemps, sans autres perceptions que ses vibrations cardiaques erratiques et une amertume attisée sur sa langue.

Un soupir court s'échappe. Il sanglote à voix haute, honteux de ses beaux espoirs qui ne lui servent même pas à être heureux.

Il n'a pas conscience que sa nourriture de livres lucides et descriptifs lui a créé une lucidité exacerbée. Et que la lucidité, par définition, c'est une manière d'être honnête avec soi. Le petit bonhomme comprend simplement avec cette clairvoyance affirmée qu'il a mal à la vie, en fait. Il aimerait _tant_ ! Tant !

Dire qu'il n'y a plus la présence ni de son talisman, ni de ses parents à lui… Et qu'il est coincé quand même, misérablement bloqué…

Comme elle lui paraît loin, la nuit précédente, où il s'était couché tôt dans son lit avec les larmes au bord des yeux. Les Nuits Blanches ne sont visibles qu'aux abords du Solstice d'été et ici, en Grande-Bretagne, elles peuvent être vues des heures durant !

Ses réveils successifs, gavés d'espoir et transformés en tristesse fulgurante, lui indiquèrent que cela s'était prolongé à chaque ouverture de ses paupières. Que ce peut être rageant que des nuages abondants soient si nombreux pour gâcher la fête donnée par la Nature ! Ça le peine naturellement de ne pas voyager dans ses chimères avec sa longue-vue… Et ce soir, ici et maintenant, il en caresse_ enfin _l'idée depuis que des personnes, devant lui, font preuve d'une liberté de mouvement si éloquente ! La petite fille si joyeuse, comme il aimerait être à côté d'elle ! Son ami, son camarade de promenade, son aide pour les plantes, ou les Contes, ou les astres, ou n'importe quoi, ce qu'elle voudra !

« Dis, petit Ours, vas-tu laisser passer le moment, alors que c'est si près, si proche ? »

Puis levant ses yeux pâles, il murmure encore :

« Oh belles constellations, mes guides… Je veux tant vous suivre… Voler avec vous… Nager sur vos écailles d'étoiles… »

Le lieu est proche, pourtant ! Si proche, comme en tendant la main !

_Le Petit Poucet a tendu la main pour attraper les bottes de Sept lieues…_

La petite fille aux dents visibles… Et celle avec les fleurs dans les mains…

Libres…

Joyeuses…

_Pas _de Talisman…

_Pas_ de parents !

Non ! Non ! Fichtre ! Il se décide, enfin, il _veut_ tenter ! Agir ! Il _peut _ grandir ! Chaque être grandit, c'est ainsi que se comporte Nature, c'est à son tour aussi !

Donc pour lui et de sa simple volonté propre, le jeune enfant décide coûte que coûte que c'est cela qui se produira aujourd'hui. Enfin, cette nuit.

Il ne va pas loin, tout de même ? Moins d'un quart de lieue ! C'est bien peu ! Et la Lune est presque remplie ! Il verra nettement puisque l'obscurité ne sera pas importante. Il veut sortir de la maison, il _veut_ faire comme ceux qu'il contemple dans les recueils, il a _besoin _d'être grand !

Il a dévoré les livres accessibles, il a contemplé les gravures qui accompagnaient les pages, il a digéré par le rêve, chaque jour et chaque nuit, depuis que les Fables et les Contes lui sont entrées dans la tête, dans le cœur et dans le ventre, de vivre avec d'autres personnes qui soient prêtes à le comprendre.

Immédiatement.

Sans attendre les années à venir.

Sans voir en lui uniquement une faiblesse à être un enfant.

Il veut si souvent être ailleurs qu'ici, partageant les découvertes, mélangeant les connaissances et l'émerveillement d'apprendre. Il veut découvrir le monde. L'aimer, le parcourir, partager les promenades avec ceux qui aiment découvrir. Il est sûrement prêt à apprendre, à avoir beaucoup d'apprentissage. Il en est persuadé. Il a appris à lire, à aimer la Nature, si généreuse dans ses créations, et il peut apprendre avec elle. C'est _naturel. _Faisable, donc.

_Le Petit Poucet n'était probablement pas plus âgé de lui, tout de même; au départ de son conte._

_Et Hansel et Gretel ne sont jamais bien grands sur les gravures qui les représentent…_

_Et le Petit Soldat de plomb, dans le ventre du grand poisson qui le gobe…Minuscule petit objet, gobé tout rond…_

_Et la petite marchande d'allumettes…_

Bah oui, il veut tellement se surpasser, et vivre ses découvertes, et s'émerveiller bien fort devant la beauté de Dame Nature, si créatrice… Si pleine de surprises ! Il a envie, plus que tout, de la contempler.

Sans limites.

Il le fait, de toute façon, sans arrêt dans ses rêves… Ne pas avoir de blocages… Ne pas craindre les déceptions… Qu'il n'y ait pas de regard lourd de reproches… Oh… Il a même rêvé avoir des plumes, comme les beaux rapaces, libres la nuit venue… De devenir un navire… Ou se transformer en cerf-volant…

Enfin, qu'importe la forme, tant qu'il est mobile. Comme ça, il pourra mettre en pratique les sorties qu'il se languit de pouvoir réaliser un jour.

Et tout de suite, rien qu'une seule, juste une fois, maintenant, ça lui plairait tellement bien !

Mais selon _les autres_, il ne doit que les croire qu'il est_ toujours_ trop jeune. Il ne peut pas leur indiquer si facilement ce qu'il lui est logique, à lui, de vouloir apprendre. C'est à peine s'il y a la possibilité de leur parler de ses aspirations, de ses ouvrages, de sa soif de création, aux humains… Alors que c'est pourtant si évident à comprendre ! Eux sont certains de sa moindre utilité puisqu' Héritier ou pas, il est un enfant, et lui, avec force et désespoir, rejette cette pensée qu'il perçoit totalitaire. Ils ont leurs certitudes, toujours imposées, toujours certifiées que leurs compréhensions sont uniquement celles qui valent. Pourtant lui, tout Héritier qu'il soit, il crée une féroce résistance. Il ne veut pas y croire autant qu'eux veulent le lui imprimer. Il n'y a donc que ses actions à lui, ses rêves, ses espoirs de _plus tard_, pour mettre en pratique sa propre logique. Sa vraie manière de se comprendre, d'être compris, et de se faire respecter aussi. Il l'estime exister dans cette façon de faire à venir.

Pour autant, beaucoup de fois, il en a conscience, il se serait trompé dans ses choix, s'il avait été dans les histoires qu'il a lues… Elles sont étonnantes… Faisant partie d'un monde qui lui est si étrange… Le monde des adultes est bizarre, cruel, médisant, y'a pas à dire… Et il perçoit la volonté de comprendre sa place avec une furie imposante. C'est un véritable moteur en marche. La vaillance continuelle d'une flamme sous le vent, avec sa vraie volonté de continuer à exister, même si l'on veut l'en empêcher.

* * *

En parlant de ça, il a « créé » une carte des environs il y a quelques mois, depuis son assimilation complète de l'histoire du Petit Poucet. Il la conserve dans une poche, le soir. Elle contient des formes étranges lorsqu'on la regarde sans savoir, elles sont éparpillées sur le papier de façon sommaire, sans couleur ni flèches. Les joues rougies et le regard bas, honteusement, il ne répondit pas à ses Elfes - qui ne furent pas dupes car ils reconnurent les formes mais en parlèrent entre eux avec alarme et même crainte - lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent ce que ce papier pouvait être. Le garçonnet a comme but que lui seul puisse comprendre sa carte, pour éviter à tout prix que les Elfes puissent être punis. En toute logique, ils le seraient si les parents comprendraient qu'il cherche à partir comme ça… Et leur mentir ne lui convient pas, eux sont respectables, directs avec lui, honnêtes et véritablement travailleurs.

Sa carte, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Tout simplement une description de la sortie des bornes sorcières. Avec un code de lecture que l'enfant a créé tout seul. Il a placé les symboles des hauts arbres qui lui servent de repères en fonction de leurs emplacements autour de la demeure familiale. Comme ça, le symbole fléché du Nord n'est pas nécessaire. Concernant les bornes, il en a inscrites aussi. Quelques-unes, seulement. Il n'a pas trouvé leur nombre exact. Il ne le connait pas, déjà. Pour autant, il s'est échiné à les débusquer dès qu'il a compris qu'elles existent et elles apparaissent sur son morceau de parchemin sous forme de petits carrés au centre desquels se trouve un losange.

L'esprit tourmenté par sa fatigue morale, le garçon consciencieux est tout à sa volonté de passer outre les codes établis pour lui. Il tient tant à devenir grand… Lentement, les joues encore humides du fait de son désespoir précèdent, il se dirige à petits pas dans une portion du jardin. Vers le lieu où les artéfacts se trouvent stockés. Ils sont dans la grande serre noire, près de l'if taillé en obélisque. Chaque fois, ses parents s'y rendent lorsqu'ils s'en vont pour y prendre au moins un objet qui leur apparaît utile, alors il agit comme eux en toute logique comportementale.

Il n'est pas lucide, pourtant, bien qu'il en possède la certitude, puisqu'il ne lui est pas nécessaire de faire comme eux, ici et maintenant. Ni que cela ne lui sera pas utile : les Elfes vigilants ont pour ordre de ne pas le laisser sortir du domaine.

Le jeune homme a compris que la frise d'ouverture de la Serre a ses codes, ses rouages. C'est une expérience discrète qu'il a menée pour vouloir grandir, pour se sentir capable de réfléchir par lui-même. Merci à la Fable des habits de l'Empereur ! Elle lui a permis de comprendre beaucoup sur la façon dont on peut se forcer à ne pas voir la vérité, et à aimer le mensonge pour continuer à faire comme avant. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite pour lui-même. Pas le moins du monde.

Il hésite, pourtant. Il n'y a juste que quelques batraciens, au loin, vers l'Ouest, comme perceptions sensorielles. Pour le moment, pas d'oiseaux braillards et piailleurs, pas de vent sifflant comme la veille.

Levant la tête, l'enfant regarde les nuages, dans les cieux. Ils sont lents dans leurs mouvements et nappés à l'Ouest de rose et de mauve pâle.

Une effluve piquante atteint ses narines. Le beau romarin aux fleurs bleues, près de la serre, exhale son parfum subtil. Quelques insectes volettent discrètement près des buissons fleuris qui se trouvent près de la porte en métal forgé. Surtout des papillons de nuit.

Les Elfes qui chantent si souvent le soir ne se font pas entendre, sans que ce petit bonhomme ne cherche à en comprendre la raison. L'obkim, leur tisane de badiane et de muscade, très épicée, est placé dans la bouillote qui refroidit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Son odeur est agréable et redonne toujours le sourire au garçon pâle.

En vérité, il n'y a ce soir-là aucune stimulation sensorielle en dehors des normes.

Juste la libre conscience de cet enfant.

Juste son implacable impatience.

Juste sa véritable innocence.

C'est tout cela qui guide ses mouvements à présent. Le garçon précautionneux tergiverse devant l'ouverture. Il n'a pas encore expérimenté ce qu'il souhaite tenter, jamais. Sa manie de recherche de contact fait qu'il se tripatouille le bout des doigts tandis que son regard maussade est vissé sur la porte lourde de la serre.

_Grandir… Grandir… _

_Tu veux grandir..._

L'enfant prend une inspiration frêle.

_Tu veux découvrir le monde…_

Il lève ses mains devant lui. Puis il pousse trois fois les poignées des portes pour que le mécanisme commence à s'enclencher.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Maintenant qu'il a commencé, l'impulsion première est libérée. Il continue timidement. Sur sa lancée, son stress diminue lentement. Il doit être attentif. Le garçon recherche un animal précis parmi toute une frise animalière en haut-relief qui entoure les quatre murs de la Serre Noire.

Il aime toute cette beauté devant lui, ces agencements métalliques qui contournent la serre comme un épais buisson de ronces (bon, même s'il n'y a pas d'épines visibles dessus, c'est vrai). Les agencements forment une sorte de cage de protection, par la base du sol et plus profond encore, pour protéger les biens précieux du Domaine.

Tant qu'à être ici, il prend sur lui de contourner l'entrée et de regarder plus nettement tous les agencements qui sont visibles devant lui. Ça lui prend bien cinq minutes, et plusieurs fois il touche en rendu sculpté sur le métal, comme les nervures des feuilles, ou certains insectes. C'est rare qu'il s'approche d'aussi près des lieux. Surtout tout seul.

Des animaux, des tiges feuillues et des plantes sont apparents dans la frise. Les éléments ne sont pas tous mobiles. Les feuilles surtout, pour ce qu'il en a vu, ne bougent pas toutes sur leurs branches métalliques. Elles sont belles d'ailleurs, de pleins d'espèces différentes, et même pour certaines cuivrées pour les érables ou bleutées pour celles d'olivier.

Les animaux de la frise ont toujours une grande ressemblance avec leurs vrais modèles. Plusieurs fois, il s'est même convaincu que leurs regards ou leurs mâchoires _bougeaient_. Toutes seules, oui. Par crainte de blessures douloureuses, puisqu'il sait ce que ça signifie, il est assez grand pour ça, il n'a jamais tenté d'en approcher sa main. Se faire mordre le doigt par le chien de chasse de l'Oncle lui a suffi très tôt pour comprendre la dangerosité des mâchoires animales.

Il avait trois ans et il hurla longtemps ce jour-là. Ce furent les chants soignants de Mère qui purent l'aider à être apaisé.

Tout en tournant autour de la Serre, voilà qu'apparaît dans la frise le premier levier à empoigner. C'est une petite libellule. Elle a des ailes en métal blanc, incrustées d'éclats de lapis-lazuli, reliées à un mécanisme à bascule. Il place ses doigts dessus et tourne habillement l'aile droite de cinq crans vers la gauche.

_Nous sommes le cinquième jour de la semaine. _

Il va vers le flanc Nord et touche ensuite la queue d'un renardeau aux yeux d'ambre et la remonte au Zénith.

_C'est pour le cycle des saisons._

Ça c'était facile.

Maintenant… Il va devoir tenter sans certitudes formelles.

Il a le choix entre trois possibilités qu'il a déjà vues et qu'il n'a pas encore complètement comprises: une jonquille à effeuiller, deux violettes à tourner ou un lézard vert qui doit monter sur un fruit en forme de pomme. Tout ce petit monde est sur l'autre face, il s'y rend. Il n'a pas totalement assimilé leur utilité pour parvenir à en comprendre la logique véritable. A quoi correspond exactement chacun de ces leviers mécaniques, il ne le sait donc pas.

Il empoigne en hésitant les deux fleurs de violette, uniquement parce que c'est la couleur qu'il préfère parmi les trois teintes disponibles devant lui. Il tourne leurs tiges jusqu'à ce que les pétales fait d'améthyste se touchent comme le reflet d'un miroir.

Il tourne enfin vers la dernière face. Il hésite à nouveau devant deux autres possibilités. Sa patience malmenée a pourtant de rapides limites.

_Allez, termine vite._

Il empoigne alors une coccinelle cuivrée dont il ouvre les élytres pour qu'elles touchent le rebord creusé d'un cep de vigne. Elle est plus élégante que l'araignée de métal gris foncé qui se fait quelquefois remonter sur sa toile, quand même.

De discrets tremblements apparaissent sur les mains fines du garçon. Légers. Subtils. Même pas ressentis, en vérité. Une respiration hachée prend place, peu à peu, et les tremblements du corps deviennent nettement plus visibles.

L'enfant subit le contrecoup de sa témérité. Il n'est pas assez maître de lui-même pour supporter ce stress sans dégâts.

Sans attendre le résultat d'une ouverture hypothétique, il tourne vivement le dos à son œuvre. Il s'enfuit vers le mur proche de la maison, puisque la serre va faire du boucan : il est certain d'avoir failli, de toute manière, même si ce ne sera évidemment pas sa volonté première de rater ce qu'il essaie. Les combinaisons sont nombreuses pour l'ouverture, il l'a bien remarqué, quand même... Il habite là depuis longtemps. Il n'a jamais essayé seul, _totalement_ seul, sans aide de qui que ce soit pour _toute_ la frise. Il n'a jamais eu de réponses claires sur la possibilité d'apprendre lui aussi à ouvrir ce lieu important.

Rattrapé par sa terreur d'une punition affolante, certain après-coup de son échec cuisant, il n'ose donc pas regarder ce qu'il résultera de sa tentative.

D'anticipation, l'enfant tremble de plus en plus fort, respirant de plus en plus superficiellement, regrettant déjà son action précédente. Il a placé ses mains fines sur ses oreilles, craignant le bruit intense à venir, celui d'il y a longtemps, celui qu'il a déjà expérimenté aux abords de la grande grille… Il y a plusieurs saisons…

* * *

Drimun était en détresse… Il ne parvenait pas à attraper correctement les papillons présents dans le potager. Il ne fallait surtout pas abîmer leurs fragiles ailes jaunes, si délicates. L'Elfe avait accepté volontiers son aide pour les pourchasser des choux et des brocolis où ils avaient élu domicile et aussi les conserver pour du troc au marché. Le petit garçon était si heureux d'être utile.

_Enfin… _

Il avait écouté scrupuleusement les conseils de l'Elfe, hochant la tête à toutes les recommandations, tout vif et joyeux de l'aider correctement…

_Comme un grand !_

Et sans faire exprès, il y avait eu un tel bruit !

Ils avaient franchi la limite de la grille d'entrée… Ils ne l'avaient absolument pas voulu !

Ils ne faisaient que courir ensemble après les papillons, en tenant bien droit le manche, en ne touchant pas la poudre de leurs ailes, en les enfermant dans les bocaux de verre en basculant le filet… Ils n'avaient dans leurs esprits que la seule volonté de ne pas rater leurs mouvements de capture… De ne pas abîmer ou blesser ces petits êtres…

Ils ne remarquèrent donc pas la limite ouverte du jardin.

* * *

Accroupis le plus possible avec son dos contre le mur de briques, il balance sa tête frêle de gauche à droite, se cognant dans ses tremblements par la même occasion. L'enfant affolé se recroqueville pour se tasser le plus possible, blessant ses vertèbres fragiles dans la manœuvre, tant il est noyé dans ses souvenirs terrifiants, totalement perdu dans les blessures profondes de sa lourde peine de cœur qui n'a jamais vraiment cicatrisée.

Les Elfes du domaine à avoir une vue directe sur les actions de l'Héritier sont au nombre de deux lorsque celui-ci commence à se tasser contre le mur de la demeure. La Nourricière est maintenant dans le jardin et elle s'est promptement placée près des arbres fruitiers. Le lâche qui l'a réveillée en sursaut est surement dans un coin pour cacher sa félonie puante, elle s'en cogne cordialement le derrière. Elle emploie son miroir communicant avec aisance, surtout. C'est bien utile en effet de posséder une magie si particulière. Les Elfes la maîtrisent aisément pour partager leurs pensées, leurs idées, leurs expériences ou leurs incertitudes.

Ils emploient cette technique en parvenant à visualiser des flux de chaleurs et une perception exacerbée des vibrations de l'environnement. Par ces capacités utiles, il leur est physiquement possible d'avoir une très grande discrétion de mouvements, d'analyses et de compréhensions de ce qui les entoure. Bien davantage que ce que nombre d'humains peuvent déterminer de prime abord avec leurs sens plus basiques.

Seduma, L'Elfe des plantes, n'a guère attendu pour décrire vite et bien les bouleversements lisibles dans les petites bulles colorées de l'Héritier. Il a dû utiliser diverses planques pour suivre le garçon, et il est maintenant accroupi derrière la Serre d'Hiver, vingt mètres environ vers la droite de l'enfant. Puisque Seduma a été témoin des modifications comportementales abruptes qui ont opérées dans les actions du jeune sorcier, ce n'est pas pour rien que Polfi a dû se dépêcher, sitôt sorti de sa léthargie, pour réveiller la ronchonne. Seduma attendait patiemment que Polfi puisse faire diversion pour pouvoir parler à l'Héritier, mais il a été si long… Et silencieux, malgré ses descriptions nettes.

La technique d'approche basique aurait pu fonctionner pour Seduma s'il l'aurait compris plus vite que Polfi ne viendrait pas. Il a trop attendu sa présence, sous les conseils de Rezala qui préfère des actions conjointes. La période de tranquillité, assez courte, où l'enfant pouvait être approché s'est réduite drastiquement, plus le temps passait aux abords de la serre. Un stress visible se lisait dans les bulles colorées émises par le jeune humain et le temps imparti s'est éteint quand il a touché le dernier levier.

Quelle plaie.

* * *

Ce que les Elfes du domaine voient réalisé par l'Héritier n'est pas du tout de leur goût, d'après ce qu'ils en communiquent.

_-Les bulles se brouillent !_

_-C'est indéniable._

_-Il faut agir impérativement. _

_-Avec la restriction ? Comment ? Nous sommes coincés ! Tu le sais !_

_-Cesse de clamer des évidences !_

_-Et toi de ne pas voir ce qui saute aux yeux !_

_-Décrivez ! Décrivez ! _

_-Ne court plus. Se met en boule._

_-Tremblements. Ferme les yeux. Mains sur la tête. Accroupi._

_-Tremble ? Toujours ? Silencieux aussi, ou cris, ou larmes ?_

_-Larmes oui. Tremble fort._

_-Pas cris audibles. Tremble, oui._

_-Collé au mur de briques. Dos contre le mur Ouest, près de la Serre Noire. N'est plus debout. Ne peut pas décrire pour les perceptions plus affinées. Et… Pas net pour tremblements. Trop haut pour dire. Reste près du mur._

_Oh ! Tornade, tornade !_

_-Tornade bleue !_

_\- Par l'enfer ! Planquez-vous à cinquante pas, impératif !_

_-Oui, Aîné_

_-De suite!_

_-Déjà fait. Alcove de la Dame Blanche, Rezala._

* * *

Profondément ému devant la tornade puissante crée par les sensations bouleversées de ce bonhomme près de lui, Seduma, l'Elfe des plantes, tremble à son tour, à ce point que son miroir tient difficilement dans la paume, pendant qu'il court vers les arbres fruitiers. Ses yeux rose pâle sont braqués sur le jeune homme qu'il ne peut malheureusement pas approcher à plus de quinze mètres. Bien sûr, il ne faut vraiment pas que la magie Elfique, spontanée, n'aille toucher celle de leur petit Maître… Même la simple parole Elfique, puisque d'une autre nature magique, est_ interdite_ dans ce cas-là pour ne pas créer un sursaut de magie autodestructeur. Il n'y a dans la demeure personne qui soit humain et qui puisse les aider sans créer de turbulence par interaction-contraire.

Ozbaj, la Nourricière irascible, est placée près du laurier-fleur en pot. Même si elle est ralentie par les restes de son sommeil et qu'elle a une joue rougie, elle feule lourdement devant les actions du jeune enfant.

Dès qu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut, la Nourricière formula des maléfices prêts à être déclenchés. Ouvrant la porte d'un sort, elle vit une ombre sur un angle, et le miroir de Polfi qui volait, immobile, figé dans sa posture, à hauteur du regard. En lisant vite fait le compte rendu de Seduma par un sort d'agrandissement tout en restant près de son lit, elle dû figer son mouvement de lancer à l'ombre, évidemment craintivement cachée, une de ses boules puantes faites maison. (Oui, elle en garde toujours pour se défendre, question de principe).

Pour autant, quand elle fit face à ce pleutre planqué, elle ne put s'empêcher de joyeusement lui tirer la langue, radieuse dans sa médisance. C'est bien mérité pour qu'il comprenne où il se situe dans son estime. La claque vint en réponse, et deux boules puantes furent la sienne.

Déjà opérante pour faire son devoir de bonne Elfe, _elle_, Ozbaj se vêtit vite fait de sa tenue d'extérieur et couru sans attendre pour sortir de l'antre, cherchant un lieu pratique pour faire _son_ devoir.

L'Héritier a tant de puissance à s'extraire de ses cauchemars, depuis qu'il est petit et le voilà à revivre cette détresse d'_avant_, cette très frustrante peine qui ne cicatrise pas… Les résidus crées involontairement par l'enfant sont visibles pour elle et pour Seduma; tant ils sont massifs, denses et tourbillonnants. Les teintes sont bleues électriques. Elles éclairent à plusieurs mètres de lui, comme un phare dans la nuit qui éblouit de puissance. Aussi vif qu'un néon. Aussi puissant d'une trombe marine en formation. Aussi intense que la flamme d'un dragon.

Ce n'est pas dans la nature des Elfes d'apprécier ces mouvements d'humeurs si intenses et destructeurs… Car cette teinte bleue électrique est limpide pour eux, ils savent ce qu'elle exprime, ce qu'elle indique du subconscient du sorcier…

_La représentation de sa frayeur._

Rezala, grandement frustré de ne pas pouvoir être présent ici et maintenant, exhorte ses condisciples à lui préciser tout ce qui peut être retranscrit. Il trépigne devant son miroir communiquant, incapable de rentrer sans attendre. Par la force des choses, il est bloqué par la cérémonie chamanique qu'aucune raison, quelle qu'elle soit, ne peut raccourcir dans le temps. Il ne peut que ronger son frein et espérer de tout cœur que le jeune enfant puisse être apaisé bientôt, lorsque sa furieuse détresse ne détruira plus sa conscience fragile. Et dorénavant, il ne peut plus communiquer. Il ne peut qu'être spectateur en décalage de ces actions qui se feront là-bas, dans la Demeure. Le rite chamanique doit commencer à des dates précises. Il se doit d'y faire bonne place et bonne action, entouré des autres Elfes Aînés des Demeures qui agissent ensemble, en cette soirée de Nuit-Blanche, depuis des lustres.

* * *

Polfi est dans la demeure, lui. A l'intérieur des murs. Il s'y est rendu spontanément, afin de permettre une vision d'ensemble plus efficace. Il sera plus pratique pour lui de faire son devoir dans les hauteurs. L'enfant ne peut pas remarquer sa présence à une telle distance. Le fumet qu'il a reçu est trop odorant pour être discret, s'il est emporté par le vent, près du sol. Pour l'avoir déjà essayé, tenter de se laver par les sorts rend l'odeur bien plus présente encore… Une action à retardement comme l'aime la Nourricière. Alors que s'efforcer de ne pas songer à l'odeur fait qu'elle se dissipe plus vite. Même si ses nerfs le mettent en pelote.

Enfin, être là-haut fait qu'il ne verra pas la Nourricière non plus. C'est un bonus. Ce n'est pas qu'il veuille se soustraire à son devoir, quand même, c'est qu'il ne souhaite pas… Comment dire ? Etre néfaste à l'enfant avec sa mélancolie, ou sa douleur à lui.

Il connait, comme les autres elfes, une petite alcôve placée sur le rebord de la tourelle Nord. Elle est idéale pour scruter puisqu'elle est placée en hauteur et elle permet une vue d'ensemble d'une grande portion du jardin.

Donc Polfi en profite pour décrire ce qu'il voit. Il est celui qui parle le plus à Rezala, puisqu'il peut se permettre de ne pas devoir changer de cachettes en fonction du trajet de l'enfant. Pour autant, il ne l'entend pas et ne peut pas non plus distinguer toute sa frayeur. La puissance de son flux interne, à cette distance lointaine, a un volume imposant, même pour lui, décalé là-haut.

Et le petit garçon ne peut pas être touché pour être arrêté dans sa folie revécue, de surcroît ! Voilà de quoi être furieux !

Ce n'est pas pour rien que ces êtres se retrouvent bloqués à quelques mètres de lui, qu'ils ne peuvent ni lui parler, ni le toucher… Ce serait si simple ! Les interactions avec la magie spécifiquement Elfique ne sont pas du tout à expérimenter pour une personne qui ne sait pas gérer sa _visualisation interne _lorsqu'elle est_ tourbillonnante_. Car c'est avéré, cela s'est déjà retourné contre des enfants particulièrement fragiles… Les guerres détruisent les perceptions et leurs stigmates sont éloquentes.

Et voilà qu'ils sont spectateurs de tant de peine, si lourde, qui écrase de son poids la pauvre maturité naissante de ce bonhomme…. Donc en toute logique, les Elfes peuvent voir, déterminer et comprendre que ce qui se passe n'est pas du tout agréable… Et qu'il faut arrêter ces cauchemars qui reprennent vie… Mais ils ne peuvent pas réagir à présent, coincés par leur magie spécifiquement différente… Bien trop différente…

Pour les quatre Elfes, que ce garçon expressif soit curieux, amusé, heureux, avec sa tendresse enfantine les comble abondamment. Et ça leur produit une joie puissante. Exaltante. Équilibrante. Délectable. Évidemment que de le voir dévorer la vie puisse être satisfaisant !

Qu'il soit désespéré, qu'il cauchemarde ou qu'il hurle ses peines les attriste sans commune mesure. Ils se démènent pour lui permettre de passer outre toute cette frustration. Ils prennent temps et soin de lui parler avec estime. Il a besoin de tant de tendresse. Pour l'apaiser, qu'il apprenne à grandir.

Les seuls êtres vivants ici sont l'Héritier, les Elfes et les animaux du Domaine.

Polfi a une idée spontanée. Il doit agir.

_Advienne que pourra._


End file.
